Unknown Number
by Lola Me
Summary: One of the things Kurt misses most about Blaine is being able to text him with the random fashion horrors he sees. Ficlet in text messages


**Fic:** Unknown Number

**Characters: **Kurt Hummel/other (friendship)

**Summary:** One of the things Kurt misses most about Blaine is being able to text him with the random fashion horrors he sees. Ficlet in text messages.

* * *

**MONDAY**

**Unknown number  
10/22/2012, 8.22pm  
**I just saw a girl wearing bright yellow leg warmers over purple tartan tights with black hotpants. She did NOT pull it off.

**Chase  
****10/22/2012, 8.29pm  
**I'm sorry who is this?

**Chase  
****10/22/2012, 8.30pm  
**That sounds horrific and hilarious, btw

**Unknown number  
****10/22/2012, 8.32pm  
**Oh! I'm sorry this is Kurt. From the office.

**Unknown number  
****10/22/2012, 8.33pm  
**Sorry that must have seemed really weird.

**Chase  
****10/22/2012, 8.40pm  
**Oh hey Kurt! Sorry I don't know why I didn't have your number – I'm sure I've called you before. Fixed.

**Kurt  
****10/22/2012, 8.42pm  
**That's ok. I feel a bit silly now. I just didn't know anyone else who would appreciate it.

**Kurt  
****10/22/2012, 8.46pm  
**Well not anyone I really want to text right now.

**Chase  
****10/22/2012, 8.45pm  
**Oh I definitely appreciated it. Happy to appreciate random acts of horrifying fashion, anytime.

**THURSDAY**

**Kurt  
****10/25/2012, 7.56am  
**Leopard pattern leggings on legs that shouldn't even attempt black leggings. Yikes.

**Chase  
****10/25/2012, 8.03am  
**Yikes indeed. Your commuter train sounds scary.

**Kurt  
****10/25/2012, 8.06am  
**Made all the worse by said leggings brushing past me while I was seated. The stitching was cheap and horrible.

**Kurt  
****10/25/2012, 8.08am  
**I'll be at the office soon

**Chase  
****10/25/2012, 8.10am  
**Horrendous fashion-induced train delay?

**Kurt  
****10/25/2012, 8.12am  
**Something like that. Almost there.

**SATURDAY**

**Kurt  
****10/27/2012, 2.34pm  
**I just saw a dog in Central Park with a better vest than mine. Jealous.

**Chase  
****10/27/2012, 4.02pm  
**Impossible

**Chase  
****10/27/2012, 4.04pm  
**;)

**Chase  
****10/27/2012, 4.12pm  
**How is your Saturday?

**Kurt  
****10/27/2012, 5.32pm  
**:) Saturday good. Sorry to be randomly texting, I just don't have an appreciative text audience anymore

**Chase  
****10/27/2012, 5.38pm  
**I get it. Same thing happened when I broke up with my boyf last year. Discovered I'd ignored my friends for like 8 months

**Chase  
****10/27/2012, 6.28pm  
**Sorry. I'm sure you haven't ignored your friends.

**SUNDAY**

**Chase  
****10/28/2012, 1.08pm  
**I've got one for you – goth girl wearing purple tail hooked to her belt.

**Kurt  
****10/28/2012, 1.11pm  
**Hey! I have a foxtail that I hook to my belt.

**Chase  
****10/28/2012, 1.14pm  
**I know, and it's awesome :)

**Kurt  
****10/28/2012, 1.14pm  
**And I didn't ignore my friends. They're just… a bit self-focussed sometimes.

**Chase  
****10/28/2012, 1.21pm  
**Do you want to meet up for coffee or something? You know I'm here if you want to talk about him.

**Chase  
****10/28/2012, 2.10pm  
**I'm sorry, I know we see each other at work all the time.

**Kurt  
****10/28/2012, 2.21pm  
**It's ok. I just don't really want to talk about him.

**Kurt  
****10/28/2012, 2.34pm  
**I just miss being able to text him with all the crazy I see. He appreciated it, you know?

**Kurt  
****10/28/2012, 2.36pm  
**I have friends… just not him.

**Chase  
****10/28/2012, 2.45pm  
**Like I said, I get it. Bad fashion must be reported. And like I told you, I definitely appreciate it.

**Kurt  
****10/28/2012, 4.01pm  
**And there is so much bad fashion in the world.

**Chase  
****10/28/2012, 4.09pm  
**This is why we work at . We're trying to save the world from itself.

**Kurt  
****10/28/2012, 4.38pm  
**LOL. Saving the world at : one well-designed chemise at a time.

**Chase  
****10/28/2012, 5.06pm  
**Haha. See you tomorrow Kurt. Have a good night.

**Kurt  
****10/28/2012, 9.56pm  
**Thanks Chase. See you tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I am a Klainer through and through, but I was drawn to Kurt's experience in the aftermath of 404 and this idea just wouldn't run away. I don't see the relationship between Kurt and Chase as a romantic one, at all. I just think Kurt needs a supportive friend, and someone who *really* understands. This scenario made sense to me, so I wrote it down :)


End file.
